hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Johnson SHRPG (S1-S1)
Jacob Johnson has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} Although shown in The Dream Child, Jacob Johnson is a main character and hero in the A Nightmare on Elm Street series. Character History "School's out, Krueger!" - Jacob Johnson The Dream Child Taking place shortly after Krueger's first defeat by Alice, herself and Dan have started dating and there was no sign of Freddy Krueger. However Alice begins to have dreams of a young nun, with a name tag for "Amanda Krueger", being locked away in an asylum full of maniacs. Upon graduating from high school, Alice and Dan plan their getaway to Europe. Alice has made some new friends: Greta, a supermodel in training, Yvonne, a future Olympic diver, and Mark, a comic geek. As Alice makes her way to work, from graduation, she finds herself back at the asylum. Alice is strolled into an operating room, wearing Amanda's uniform, and screaming in pain. As Alice looks around she sees Amanda Krueger on the table, instead of herself, giving birth. As the baby is delivered, Amanda clamors to get to it. The baby breaks free from the doctors and escapes the room. Alice follows it into a church rectory, the same place that Alice defeated Freddy in. Before she can stop him, the baby finds Freddy's clothes and quickly grows into an adult. Amanda shows up to help Alice, but she's disrupted when Freddy slams the church doors closed on her. After these events, Alice finds herself at work, but four hours late. Alice immediately phones Dan who leaves their friends and rushes over to the diner. Before Dan can make it he falls asleep and Freddy forces him to drive into another vehicle. Alice, after watching Freddy take possession of Dan, faints in the middle of the street. At the hospital, she is informed that she is pregnant with Dan's child. While recouping, she meets a young boy, Jacob. Yvonne later informs Alice that there were no children on her floor, nor is there a children's ward at the hospital. Krueger begins to kill Alice's friends one by one as they fall asleep. First Greta, then later he kills Mark. Alice requests an early ultrasound for her baby, and she soon realizes that Freddy is using her child to get into her friend's dreams. Alice also discovers that Jacob is really her son. It's only when Yvonne barely escapes Krueger, thanks to a little help from Amanda's soul, that she accepts what Alice has been telling her. Alice sends Yvonne to the abandoned asylum to release Amanda's soul while she sets out to free Jacob. Krueger pulls her into a M.C. Escher-like labyrinth to try and slow her down. Freddy goes back into hiding inside Alice as she finally catches up to Jacob. Upon the revelation that Krueger has been hiding inside of her the whole time, Alice forces him out, but almost dies in the process. After being released by Yvonne, Amanda arrives and instructs Jacob on how to defeat Freddy. Jacob, releasing the power that Krueger has given him, forces Freddy to revert back to an infant. Before he can escape, though, Amanda picks him up and absorbs him back inside. Freddy begins to fight from within and the church doors close. Childhood and Powers Jacob Daniel Johnson would be born on March 4th, 1990 and grew up in a very loving environment with his mother, grandfather, and "Aunt" and godmother in Newark, New Jersey. Jacob, although he likes to be called Jake, had a secret that he couldn't let anyone outside of his family know; he had special abilities that would be considered unnatural by everyone, abilities he inherited from his mother and some exclusive to him. His mother would teach him to control these powers, which would someday help him reach his destiny as The Dream Master. His dream ability had manifested around the start of his adolescent and began to help people around the area he lived, guiding them into happy dreams and raising their morale or consoling them with their problems. Jacob, his mother, godmother, and grandfather shared some great times as he grew up. He has one of the top grade averages in his school and is very popular among the students. He doesn't actively play any sports at school, but does play basketball for fun, and is quite natural at it. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG, Season One Regular Appearance Jake stands five foot nine inches and weighs between one hundred and forty-two and one hundred and fifty-one pounds with a very athletic built. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He sports a cross necklace around his neck. He is usually wearing street clothing. Trademark Gear Aside from personal gear such as his cellphone and wallet, Jacob carries a photograph of his mother, father, grandfather, uncle, and godmother that he had put together himself to remember his family fully. Category:Jacob Johnson (SH) Category:Psychics Category:Dream Warriors